<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Follow You Into The Dark by 1stLadyofSnark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227804">I'll Follow You Into The Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stLadyofSnark/pseuds/1stLadyofSnark'>1stLadyofSnark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stLadyofSnark/pseuds/1stLadyofSnark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during and directly after the car accident in the Sophomore. Tyler, Abbie, and James are trapped in Tyler's crushed sports car. While the paramedics work to free them, James realizes exactly how important you are to him. The realization is the only thing that keeps him fighting for his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Ashton/Main Character (The Freshman), James Ashton/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Follow You Into The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, since the world’s a little topsy turvy right now, I started a new Instagram account, @1stLadyofSnark. The goal with it is to simply provide a bit of light in the darkness right now. I am also taking requests through the IG DMs since I have so much free time now, cause, social distancing and I don’t know how the hell to use Tumblr. There’s not much up yet, but I’d appreciate a follow (you can stalk me even). <br/>@1stLadyofSnark</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You reached down to fiddle with the radio in Zack’s van. Traffic was unusually heavy in the city for this time of night, and Tyler was driving like a 16-year-old with a brand-new license who was taking out his parents’ car for the first time. He signaled constantly, made sure to follow at a safe distance, and seemed afraid to pass anyone around him at all. So, when he suddenly made a right turn onto a back road, you had to admit that you were a bit surprised. </p>
<p>“Where’s he going?”</p>
<p>“Maybe he’s taking a back route. Wherever he’s going, he did not forget to signal!” Zack sniggered and checked his rearview mirror to make sure the rest of the gang was keeping up.</p>
<p>After a series of turns, you found yourselves in an even less familiar area. You reached for the knob on the radio again to turn crank up whatever pop-sounding tunes are crooning out of the dash board of Zack’s uncle’s old VW. The music helped sooth the stillness of the night.</p>
<p>Zack bursted into a spontaneous moment of song. “Tell me what you really like, baby I can take my time…” His heads bobbed along to the Weeknd for a moment before he stopped singing just as abruptly as he’d started. His eyes leveled on you, a smirk on his face. </p>
<p>“So…” He started, almost seeming to expect you to know what he was prodding for.</p>
<p>Your brow knitted, confused. “So…?”</p>
<p>“Did you and James totally sneak off to do it tonight? I noticed you guys disappeared. You both seemed like you had some extra… pep in your step when you rejoined the party.”</p>
<p>“Oh goodness, Zack. Stop being nosey!”</p>
<p>“Nosey? My room is right above yours and I can hear you two through the air ducts most nights. I’m not getting any pep of my own, I have to live vicariously through you! Besides, James is hot. A guy can dream.”</p>
<p>You couldn’t help the guilty smirk on your lips. You were never one to brag, but you weren’t ashamed of your sex life either.</p>
<p>“Yeah, ya did! Nymphos.” Zack lifted his right hand into the small space between you above the console for a high five.</p>
<p>“Geez,” You smacked Zack’s hand with your own, “Keep your eyes on the road though. Light’s coming up and who knows where we’re going. We don’t wanna accidentally lose Tyler just because we’re too busy talking about what James and I may or may not have wandered off to do tonight.”</p>
<p>The brake lights on Tyler’s red 1996 Chevy Beretta lit up as he tapped the brakes while he approached a red light at the intersection up ahead. </p>
<p>“God, could he brake any further in advance?” Zack rolled his eyes just as the light changed to green. Tyler was slow to let off the brakes and step on the gas, but soon enough he had begun to accelerate through the intersection. Zack’s eyes flicked back up to the rearview mirror. He didn’t see the headlights from the car the rest of the gang was following in.</p>
<p>“How the heck did we manage to lo—”</p>
<p>He stopped talking suddenly, midsentence, when he felt you frantically smacking him on the arm.</p>
<p>“Car! Car! Car! CAR!”</p>
<p>Zack’s eyes darted back to the road in front of him just in time to see Tyler’s car enter the intersection, oblivious to the white sedan barreling down on them at an excessive speed. The sedan didn’t slow as it ran the red light and entered the intersection at the same time as Tyler’s Berretta. </p>
<p>“Oh god…”</p>
<p>The sound and speed of the collusion that ensued felt like it literally jarred your heart inside your chest, and your hand gripped tightly onto Zack’s forearm.</p>
<p>You both looked on in horror as the sedan seemed to continue accelerating, pushing Tyler’s little red sports car along with it.</p>
<p>“Shit…” Zack was braking hard, the tires of the van screeching, the rubber literally burning as the back end of the van fishtailed a bit from the suddenness off his actions.</p>
<p>The white sedan was still going, careening out of control across the intersection, until the passenger’s side tires smacked hard against a nearby curb. The sports car popped up onto the curb seemingly lifted by the continued speed and force of the sedan that was still pushing against its driver’s side. Both cars skidded across a grassy area, then Tyler’s Berretta smacked hard into a light post on the passenger’s side. The front of the white sedan crushed further into the driver’s side of the Berretta, the rear tires lifted from the force of the sudden stop, then dropped back onto the ground almost just as quickly. Both cars had finally come to a full stop with Tyler’s Berretta sandwiched in between the light post and the white sedan.</p>
<p>Panic immediately consumed you. You were screaming and frantic, “Pull over! PULL OVER!”</p>
<p>Zack struggled to maintain control of the van. </p>
<p>“I’m fucking trying!” He hollers back at you. He’s equally frazzled. </p>
<p>Neither of you had ever seen a car accident happen in real life. </p>
<p>The speed, the force, the inertia, the sound of shattering fiberglass, the crunching of mangled steel, it was all so much more graphic than anything that could ever be portrayed in TV or movies.</p>
<p>As the van finally began to roll to a stop, you threw open the van door before Zack put the gear shift into park. You were running at full speed towards the wreck and you reached your hand into the back pocket of your jeans for your cell phone to call 911 but realized that your phone wasn’t there. </p>
<p>“Call 911!” You yell over your shoulder.</p>
<p>Zack was more than a few paces behind you, with his phone already to his ear. </p>
<p>Neither of you knew if your friends were injured, and if so, what the severity even was. But judging from the sheer speed and force that the white sedan plowed into Tyler’s car with, and that Tyler’s car smacked into the light post with, you feared the worst.</p>
<p>When you reached the wreck, you immediately made an effort to get to the driver’s side of the car, but the hood of the white sedan was wedged so tightly against the Berretta that you couldnt get close enough.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” You muttered as you climbed onto the mangled hood of the sedan in an attempt to climb across it to see into Tyler’s car. The hood was sharp and oddly warm to the touch. You realized there was steam… or smoke… coming from somewhere underneath the hood and wondered if there’s any potential hazard for a fire or explosion.</p>
<p>That thought was quickly swept from your mind though, when you were finally positioned close enough to see into the little red sports car. The rear passenger window was smashed out and you peered inside. Your breath catches as you lay eyes on James.</p>
<p>“J-James!” You can’t help but stutter out his name. </p>
<p>He was wedged tightly in the back seat with the majority of the rear driver’s side of the car crushed in around him. His head was lulled toward you, resting on what was left of the of the headrest on the back seat, eyes closed. There was blood on his face, but you couldn’t tell exactly where he was bleeding from at the awkward angle you were positioned.</p>
<p>“James!” You called out to him again, trying to reposition yourself enough to be able to at least reach through the no longer existent rear-window to check on him.</p>
<p>A blood curdling scream ripped through the air just as you got yourself close enough to be able to reach into the window. Your arm stopped in mid-air and retracted out of instinct.</p>
<p>The sound of Abbie’s voice registered in your brain. </p>
<p>“Abbie? Abbie, calm down. I’m right back here okay. Can you see me? Can you turn your head to look so can see me?” Your voice was steady and calm, reassuring as ever as you tried to get Abbie’s full attention. Unfortunatel,y though, she didn’t have yours. You were still focused on James.</p>
<p>The panic in Abbie’s voice was real and raw, “Help me, help me. HELP ME! God, please, help me!”</p>
<p>You repositioned yourself again, enough to be able to see further into the car, to be able to see in the front passenger’s seat where Abbie was frantically alternating between pulling against her seatbelt, which seemed to lock her tighter into the seat at every tug, and pushing against the door, trying to get it open.</p>
<p>“Get me out, get me out, get me out. I have to get out. I have to get out please! Get me out!”</p>
<p>“Abbie,” You said her name firmly, trying to get her attention.</p>
<p>There was silence for a few moments before Abbie choked out a sob.</p>
<p>“I—Please. I have to get out. I—I can’t be here if he’s dead. I can’t be in…”</p>
<p>Tyler’s head was wedged between the headrest of the front seat and driver’s side door and window at an angle that looked anything other than natural. His left femur was broken and jutting out through a rip in his jeans. </p>
<p>You twisted your head and shoulders in through the window and reached your hand up to Tyler’s neck to check his pulse… </p>
<p>You don’t feel anything…</p>
<p>“Is he dead? I have to get out, please. I have to get… Is he? Fuck, he is, isn’t he? Why aren’t you saying anything? Is he dead?!”</p>
<p>Abbie was in a clear state of shock and distress that couldn’t be calmed with rationalities, and frankly, you had no idea if you were even checking for Tyler’s pulse in the right spot.</p>
<p>“Abbie,” you tried again to gain her attention, “He’s okay. Calm down, okay. Tyler’s gonna b-be fine.” You could barely get the words out. You were almost 100% you were lying as you fumbled around at Tyler’s neck a second time, trying to see if there was a pulse anywhere. Abbie’s eyes were gigantic and focused on your hand as you pressed your fingers harder against Tyler’s neck.</p>
<p>You slowed your prodding fingers to a stop, faked a sigh of relief and smiled at her, “See, he’s gonna be fine.” You were still lying.</p>
<p>Suddenly, you heard Chris calling out to you from down the street. You pulled yourself out of the car window and slid yourself off of the hood as he and Zig jogged up to you.</p>
<p>Chris kept his voice low, “Is everybody okay? We could hear Abbie screaming all the way down the street!”</p>
<p>You shook your head no before he even finished the question. </p>
<p>“I--…” You swallowed hard to compose yourself while you gathered your words. “Tyler and James, I don’t know.” You brought your hand up to your face to push your hair out of your eyes. It was then that you realized that you were trembling.</p>
<p>Zig disappeared around the car, trying to approach Tyler from the shattered front windshield. Zach was close by, standing near Abbie’s side of the car, peeking inside as best he could, relaying information to the 911 operator. Kaitlyn and Becca were standing a safe distance back, in the middle of the street, clutching each other in a comforting embrace, both seeming too afraid to approach.</p>
<p>A groan from the backseat of the car pulled your attention.</p>
<p>“James?!” You climbed back onto the hood of the sedan and wiggled yourself back into the rear-window space. “James? I’m here, baby.”</p>
<p>James’ eyelids started to flutter as he seemed to fight against unconsciousness, struggling to open his eyes.</p>
<p>“Come on, James,” You were able to reach your hand in enough to cup his cheek against your palm. </p>
<p>His breathing started to increase, and you could see his pupils darting around behind his closed eyelids.</p>
<p>You stroked his face with your thumb soothingly, “James. Relax baby, calm down. I’m right here. You’re okay. Open your eyes, baby.”</p>
<p>Despite your best efforts to sooth him, James’ breathing continued to increase. His jaw clenched under your palm, his lips pulled back into a sneer, his exposed teeth grinding for a second before he began inhaling rapidly through them. The exhale of breath rarely came, and he continued to quickly and noisily suck air in through his teeth. The muscles in his body went rigid and taught, all the while his pupils dance ever more rapidly behind his eyelids.</p>
<p>You didn’t even notice the tears streaming down your face as you watched your boyfriend experience something you couldn’t comprehend in the moment. A split second later, you felt Zig’s arms wrapping around your waist, pulling you out of the window and off the hood of the sedan. He held you close to him, turning you away from the wreck as Chris picked up your position. Zig’s large hand came up to turn your face into his chest, making sure you couldn’t see any more of what was happening inside of the car. You struggled against him, but it was a weak attempt. Your emotions were finally getting the best of you. You could feel Zig pressing his lips against the side of your head, shushing you emphatically.</p>
<p>Zig was trying his best to quiet you, to hold your body still against the quaking of your sobs. You could hear sirens approaching, the red and blue lights piercing through the darkness.</p>
<p>Zig pulled you further away from the car. </p>
<p>“Helps here.” His voice was firmer than you’d ever heard it. “They’re gonna help him… They’re gonna help him, and Abbie… and Tyler. They’re gonna help him.”</p>
<p>You were sure he was lying to you, just like you had been lying to Abbie. Tyler was probably dead, and James was probably dying. The realization punched you in the gut so hard that your legs gave out and you physically doubled over. Zig was quick to tighten his hold on you. He kept you from hitting the pavement like a sack of potatoes.</p>
<p>“I got ya,” Zig muttered as he clutched you tight against him and stroked your hair. “Ya gotta keep it together, okay? James needs you to keep it together. You can’t fall apart right now.”</p>
<p>But you did. You felt your resolve breaking as you sobbed against Zig’s chest, everything around you dissolving into a cacophony of sirens and light as two Sherriff’s deputies rushed past you to assess the situation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>